ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Editable Codex talk:Research tips and resources
Help formatting That abomination that is the tables which list all the places where transcripts are to be found was the best I could do for now. I thought maybe putting them in a big table, but this kind of formatting isn't really my thing. So I thought I'd leave the other sections mostly blank until someone came up w/a better paradigm. I thought it best that resources be listed by game, since when editors are researching stuff, they don't care what other resources a site has, they just want the material for that one game. That's why "Notable Ultima" repeats several times. AngusM 04:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :This article is a very good idea, AngusM. I tweaked the formatting just a little to make it look better, though I'll see if I come with a better solution.--Sega381 13:09, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Your idea wasn't so bad itself. That formatting is just good enough to apply to the other sections. If no one comes up w/anything better, then that's what I'll do. AngusM 00:26, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I think this has taken long enough. I'm going to use Sega's format, assuming that something better is not going to come along. I might need some help w/the content, though. AngusM 04:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) SI Usecode Just a note on the dialogue files table: SI's Usecode path should be exactly the same as U7's. I tried to add this in by copy-and-pasting but it messed up the U4 box even when I tried to undo the revision. Someone more knowledgeable in these formatting issues might want to handle the edit. --Terilem 03:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, that's a bug, probably in the RTE. That line, which is in a table cell that begins with a bullet, then has a space, and then an asterisk. Well, it seems that the asterisk in the source that makes the bullet disappears, I suspect, by the RTE. As you noticed, even an undo doesn't undo the effects of the bug. I've already submitted a bug report to the Wikia boys. AngusM 03:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahh okay, thanks for clearing that up. --Terilem 03:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Just to wrap this up, this is the message I got back from the Wikia powers that be: I'm not sure this will get fixed very fast, as it seems to be not so much a bug, as an overzealous parser, trying to read wiki text into HTML. To protect the * from being counted as wiki text, and turned into a bullet, wrap it in tags, like this: http://ultima.wikia.com/index.php? title=Editable_Codex:Research_tips_and_resources&diff=45191&oldid=45180 It will be ignored, and stay as is. I have a hard time understanding the difference between this and a bug. If a computer program is overanything, I'd think it would always be a bug. In any case, this is a good tip for such future problems. AngusM 19:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Criterion for naming files I should point out that starting with U4 (or was it 5?) I decided which files had text in them by going through all of them with a hex editor, and looking for it. At least, so far I've done up to part way through U6. I might not have the patience to go through the later games. AngusM 03:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC)